AlexAndRite
by WallyTheWallaby
Summary: An OC of mine. I'll try to stick to the story. Rated T for Mild Language. Enjoy.
1. Prologue (Part 1)

AlexAndRite

By WallyTheWallaby

A/N

If you don't watch Steven Universe, then leave.

Prologue (Part 1)

No one's POV

Long, long ago, on a planet undiscovered, 2 gems were taking refuge. The planet consisted of jungles, fields, and various bodies of water. Lots of hiding places. But there was no need for hiding right now. It would take the Diamond Authority years to find this place. Especially since they're distracted by the war. Currently, one such gem was going for a stroll through the jungle. He lets out a sigh as he thinks about how peaceful it is.

'This planet is perfect' he thinks to himself 'no predators, no war, nobody to tell us what to do. It's so peaceful.'

His name is Chrysoberyl. He wears a light green lab coat and darker green jeans. His hair is fairly short dark green hair that looks as though it had never seen a comb in his life. Which it hadn't. He was once a scientist working for the Authority, but now he's on the run. But at least he's not alone. He's still got…

*SNAP*

Chrysoberyl turned around, hand hovering over his gem, a light green gem located on the right side of his right leg, just over his knee cap. He knows he heard a twig snap behind him, but he doesn't see anyone. Just trees. He sighs, relaxes, then turns around to continue his walk. And stares right into a pair of red eyes staring right back. From about an inch away.

"Boo."

"Gah!" Chrysoberyl shouts, stumbling backwards before falling into a sitting position.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" The child laughs, releasing the vine he was holding onto, falling to the ground, rolling around laughing his head off.

"Alex!" Chrysoberyl shouts, standing up "That wasn't funny! You scared me!"

"That's why it's funny!" The red gem child Alex says. He appears to be fairly young, roughly 8 or 9 by human standards. He wears a sleeveless shirt, a darker shade of red than his skin, and matching gem could be seen on his left shoulder.

Then, as Alex was getting up, two things happened almost simultaneously. First, he stopped laughing. Second, a wave of green began to spread across Alex's body, starting at his gem, ending at the center of his chest. Every color on Alex's body was replaced with a shade of green. This change only took a second or two.

CHANGE

"Sorry. Alex thought it would be funny to frighten you. I was against the idea." The child said.

"*Sigh* It's fine, Rite. It was pretty funny." Chrysoberyl said

CHANGE

"Pretty funny?" Alex responds "I thought that was was hilarious!" he shouts before bursting into a new fit of giggles.

"Ha Ha" Chrysoberyl chuckles. He looks up through the trees and sees the colors of sunset. "It's getting late. We should probably go home. Don't want to get stuck out here in the dark."

"Alright. Race ya!" He shouts as he takes off running, only to trip on a tree root 2 seconds later.

"Ow…" he says as he gets back up and looks as the root. "Where the...?" he questions before being interrupted.

CHANGE

"Heh Heh. Gotcha." Rite chuckles.

CHANGE

"What?! Didn't that hurt you too?" Alex questioned angrily.

CHANGE

"Pfft." Rite responds "Worth it."

CHANGE

"Alright you two," Chrysoberyl says "let's get going."

The walk was quiet. They kept their eyes on the path ahead. Alex turned and looked at the person at his side and asked the question that had been on his mind since they had arrived here several days ago.

"How soon can we leave?"

Chrysoberyl didn't respond immediately. He kept staring ahead. Alex was beginning to wonder if he had heard him when he responded.

"Maybe next year"


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

AlexAndRite

By WallyTheWallaby

(A/N) I feel I made the last one too short and this one too long.

Prologue (Part 2)

No one's POV

Around 5700 years later

'Still here. Still here. Still here.' No matter how many times Alex went over it in his head, he still couldn't believe he was still stuck on this planet. It had become some sort of ritual. Ever since that day, oh so long ago, Alex would count down 365 , mostly. He sometimes forgot, so Rite had to remind him. But still, when the countdown ended, the second the sun came up, he would go straight to Chrysoberyl, he called him Chrys for short, and ask if they were going to leave this year.

The first year, Chrys was confused. So Alex had to remind him about what he had said 1 year before. Every year the answer was the same. "Maybe next year." "Maybe next year." "Maybe next year." For a while Alex was okay with this. There was plenty to do. At first, Chrys kept them close to the ship, which they had made their shelter, from the weather. But as the the child grew and matured, they were allowed to explore farther from the ship. This kept them occupied. They spent most of their time either exploring or relaxing. But despite how long it takes to explore an entire planet, they have been here longer. By the time the boys realized that they had seen it all, they were at the level of maturity where they lack the ability to keep themselves entertained. So they did the one thing all people do in this situation. Tell your authority figure that you're bored.

Chrys had taken up the hobby of adding little details to their shelter. Like a trench. That took a while. After he had completed the trench, he decided to add a bridge, then spikes. Then he started building houses. Little houses made of logs. He was currently up to 50000 and counting.

When Alex and Rite went to ask Chrys for something to do, he suggested collecting rocks. So they did. By the time they had considered themselves done, they had collected enough rocks to build a mountain. So they did. Once, out of anger at his situation, Alex threw a rock at a nearby lake. Much to his surprise, the rock skipped once before it sank. So they made a game of it. They would each pick a rock and see who could skip it more times. But that got boring when they both managed to master the technique. So they made a game where they chose a target, most of the time a tree, and see who could hit it from farther away. That got boring when they both could hit their target from miles away.

When they were at their most bored, they, on accident, discovered something that really helped pass the time. Sleep. Despite the fact that they didn't need it, they quite enjoyed it. It really helped pass the time when there was nothing to do, which, sadly, seemed to happen often. At a certain point, the boys decided they were out of stuff to do. They decided to just sleep until Chrys needed them. Once they actually slept for almost a year.

Yet, somehow, they grew tired of sleeping also. They went through a phase where they disappeared from the camp for days at a time, going out to take in the sights. Not just look at them. They was doing so now actually. Standing atop the tallest tree he could make, stargazing. They spent a lot of the time stargazing. They started imagining what other planets where like. It was a nice hobby.

'Hey' Rite thought to Alex.

'Hey' Alex thought back

'I…' Rite thought 'I don't know how much longer I can take this.'

'Heh Heh' Alex chuckled 'I've been saying that for years.'

'Believe me' Rite laughed 'I know. You won't stop complaining.'

'Um…' Alex said 'I've got a question.'

'Yeah?'

'Chrys… Can't keep us here forever, can he?'

'...'

'...'

'Depends.'

'On what?'

'If we let him.'

'Cou… Could we do anything about it?'

'... yes'

'Sh… should we?'

'I… I don't know.'

'I… think we should wait.'

'Heh… Me too.'

"Something's gotta happen eventually, right?"


	3. Prologue (Part 3)

AlexAndRite

By WallyTheWallaby

Prologue (Part 3)

No one's Pov

The two continued their star gazing in silence, the only sound to be heard other than the sounds of the forest. They just sit on their tree branch watching the hundreds of twinkling stars. Alex, out of boredom, decided to try to count them. He had gotten to about 218 before he noticed something strange.

'Um… Rite? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?'

'Yep'

'So you're seeing it too?'

'Yep'

'Is that normal?'

'Nope'

'Should we tell Chrys?'

'Yep'

So they jump out of the tree and started running back to the base, but not before memorizing the general location in the sky that they had seen that green speck.

"Chrys? Chrys?" Alex shouted when he arrived.

"Over here, Alex." Chrys responds, working on a two story building.

"Wow." Alex said "Nice work, Chrys."

"Thanks." Chrys replied.

'Remember why we came here.' Rite reminded Alex

"Right. Right." Alex remembered

"What is it, Alex?" Chrys asked as he began walking, Alex following beside him.

"We saw something while we were star gazing."

Chrys stopped walking, but kept his eyes forward. "Like what?"

"Um…" Alex didn't know how to respond, so he decided to just point. "Like that."

Chrys didn't look right away, like by not looking it would not be true, but when he did look, he didn't react.

"Um… Do you know what it is?" Alex asked

Chrys kept his eyes on the green speck in the sky while he gave a small, almost sad chuckle. "Heh Heh Don't you?"

CHANGE

"Yes."

Chrys seemed surprised. "If Alex didn't know, I didn't expect you to."

"Heh. I'm a bit smarter."

CHANGE

"Hey!" Alex said angrily

CHANGE

"Only a bit." Rite said. "But, back on topic, the green speck. Now, I may be mistaken, but isn't it a ship?"

Chrys gave a small chuckle before responding "Yes."

CHANGE

"Wait… WHAT?" Alex said "A ship? As in, a ship from Homeworld?"

"Well," Chrys responds, "Unless you know any other race with interplanetary travelling capabilities?"

"Uh… what?"

'He means people who can travel through space.'

"Oh..."

"In any case," Chrys said "It's not a matter of whether or not it's Homeworld, it's whether or not they know we're here. They either A) know we're here and are coming to get us, or B) they recently found this planet and are coming to colonize it."

CHANGE

"So based off of what you told about the colonization process, that means they're going to kill the planet, correct?" Rite questioned

"Um… yes." Chrys responded

"So… What are we going to do?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to get the ship up and running so we can leave."

CHANGE

"*gasp* Really?!" Alex asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yep. I figure it's about time."

Alex could barely contain the amount of joy burning within him. "Yahoo!" He shouted with glee before picking Chrys up and sprinting to the ship. The ship was fairly small, about big enough to hold fifteen people. It wasn't really shaped like anything. It just had a chair for the pilot, a few seats behind him, and a few holding cells. For what, they didn't know. The ship was for small transport.

As Chrys was working on the ship, Alex was relaxing in a chair behind him, still radiating with joy. But as he was sitting there, he kept feeling something inside himself. It felt like... sadness and... anger? He had know idea where these emotions were coming from. It was like these emotions… weren't even his. So they must be...

'Um… Rite? Are you okay?'

'Huh? Oh. I'm fine.'

'... What's wrong?'

'... Homeworld.'

'Um… yeah? What about them?'

'They are going to kill this planet.'

'W… Well, it hardly matters, right? We're leaving.'

' But what about the planet? You can't tell me that you don't want to do something.'

The suggestion made Alex stand up and start pacing. 'Like what?'

'I… don't know. But we've been living here for a long time. And they want to destroy our home.'

'Should… we do something?'

'... Co… Could we?'

Alex takes a moment to consider the question. He hold up his hand and looks at it. Could they do anything? He thinks about how long they've been there. The beauties of the environment. And what Homeworld wanted to do to it all.

Could they do anything against Homeworld? He looks out the front window, at the quickly growing green speck in the distance.

'Could we actually do anything? Heh Heh. Well…' Alex thinks as his hand curled into a fist 'We won't know if we don't try, will we? Are you with me?'

'Yeah. Let's go.'

(Only one more Prologue)

Please review if you are enjoying this. It helps me write.


End file.
